


To irrigate a new friendship, you need rain

by ComeOnFord



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeOnFord/pseuds/ComeOnFord
Summary: A story of how Juvia and Gajeel became friends. Rating T for language.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

It had been pouring in the city the whole day. It inevitably reminded Gajeel a particular guild mate, the Rain Woman. Whenever she showed up she would bring the rain with her.

Not that he would get rusty when exposed to moisture, though he used Iron magic, he simply hated that dampness.

Bingo. Lucky. Yay. There was the Rain Woman right in front of him.

He cursed internally and was about to walk back to avoid any interaction at all.

He hated the rain but quite liked it when the rain washed most of the smell away and gave his bloody sense of smell a break. But something was so strong that he couldn’t just turn away. He smelled enormous amount of sorrow, loneliness and emptiness.

The only possible source of that smell was her.

Fuck, now he can’t turn away. She reminded him of himself when He was gone, without a trace.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. This is shit._

He walked towards the woman who was sitting on a bench in the rain, umbrella hardly covering herself. He plopped down next to her and grunted.

She was shocked out of her own little world and greeted him. He didn’t say much, just brought her back to the hotel he stayed. Ugh, this was a simple mission until this woman popped out from nowhere.

She didn’t oppose nor say anything. She followed him silently.

He noticed she dressed up today. The same weird teru teru bouzu used as a brooch. Her dress seemed thinner than usual and emphasised her curve more than usual. A cut out on her chest to show off some tits. Not that he had been paying much attention to what she wore, he was never interested in her anyway; it was too obvious when there was any change to her always-the-same-dress. She was there to meet up someone and he could tell she fucked up.

They went back to the hotel and got her a room next to his. She went for a shower and a change when he went get some food for both of them. They were silent most of the time. He didn’t ask any question. She didn’t seem fancy a chat either.

She asked him to stay when he was to go back to his room.

In the short time of him standing up and turning around, tears gushed out of her eyes silently. He found no sadness on her face. She just stared at him with empty eyes and quietly pleaded him to stay.

Gajeel grunted impatiently, “Do you really know what is mostly likely to happen when you ask a man to stay when you are like shit?”

She nodded.

He sat back down to the chair: “What’s the big deal? It’s not like it’s the first time you been dumped! Get over it and get yourself another man. Do what you always do. Fucking hell. You can survive not getting laid! ”

She shook her head, tears dripped from her chin and created a little wet patch on the thin night dress she was wearing.

There was no “this one” or “another one”, or anyone.

Juvia was abandoned because of she couldn’t control her magic when she was a kid. She never had any friends growing up. She never had anyone. She dated a couple guys but there was nothing to do with “her”. Some wanted work done for them free of charge. Some wanted a trophy girlfriend who was a powerful mage. Some wanted to have sex with a nice body.

Nobody wanted her. She was all alone the whole time. The city might be crowded, but there was no one for _Juvia_.

Juiva was not dumb. She knew what Gajeel meant. Sex was the most likely thing to happen in this situation. Some guy took advantage of a sad girl or something. She didn’t care. She wanted someone to be with her so desperately that she asked her guild mate to stay. They were not even friends. She didn’t care what was going to happen, if there would be anything. She guessed he was too proud to do anything.

He let out a growl mixed with frustration and annoyance: “You are all fucked up Rain Woman.” He stormed out of the room and came back with a couple pillows in a few minutes.

He pulled her up from the chair roughly, threw her in bed and stuffed one of the pillows in her arms, one between her knees, one behind her back and practically wrapped her up into a quilt cocoon.

Juvia was confused. Her tear stopped for a second. She looked at Gajeel with confused eyes. Gajeel didn’t meet her eye.

He dragged a chair next to her bed, crossed his arms and bet her an angry eye:”Now sleep! I don’t want any more of this nonsense!”

Juvia pulled out a hand from the quilt cocoon. He bet her an even angrier eye and barked:”What!” Her hand landed on his knee softly.

He slid down a bit in the chair and moved his knee bit closer to the bed.

She pinched a small bit of fabric from his pants. She murmured thanks to him while she quietly cried herself to sleep under his watch.

Gajeel looked at her quietly. He stayed next to her bed till he was sure she was asleep. He put her hand back carefully not to wake her. He kept the nightlight on and turned off all the others when he left.

_Fucking hell. He really shouldn’t get himself involved in this shit. This is too much shit._


	2. Chapter 2

Juvia was rather confused as she fell asleep. Nobody ever did anything like that for her before. She didn’t expect Gajeel would really stay.

The bed was soft and the pillows Gajeel gave her were soft. He didn’t touch her, but she could feel the faint warmth from underneath the little bit of fabric she was pinching. That was the closest she ever got to a hug. She never had one. She didn’t know how to describe it either. It must be what people called “blissful”.

Could Gajeel be the one she had been waiting for? Not romantically the one man she had been searching for (she tried it when he first joined and that didn’t work), but like a friend, like a brother to look after her.

He didn’t have to go over to her and take her back to the hotel. He could have pretended and walk away.

Something pushed him towards her. Maybe he was lonely as well? Juvia guessed.

They were in the same guild but never really talked. He was always by himself. Not like some of the S class mages in the guild, they had some sycophants around them. He refused anyone who tried to get near him. Is that what he really wanted?

He looked tough and did terrible things to people, she had heard of. He shouldn’t be so gentle with her. Maybe, she should _try_ with him.

_This hug from him was so warm……_

She woke up to a grey sky drizzling a little bit. It was nowhere close to the pouring rain yesterday. She was proud of her magic. It was powerful. It could protect herself and sustain a life. She also hated it for bring this strong that it brought rain with her everywhere.

She got up and found her clothes all clean and dry, tossed on the chair next to her bed. She got dressed and went to knock on Gajeel’s door. He answered the door with only his boxers on. He gave her face a quick glance and let her in.

He went straight back to bed without a word. Juvia walked towards the bed and he opened one of his eyes: ”What now?”

Juvia gathered every bit of her courage and sat on the edge of his bed: ”Juvia presumes Gajeel-kun was here for a mission. Is there anything she can do to assist you? Or Gajele-kun already finished it?”

Gajeel yawned and ruffled his already unruly hair: ”What is all this about? Spit it out.”

Juvia took a deep breath and said: ”Gajeel-kun was kind to Juiva yesterday so she would like to treat him to a nice restaurant today.”

He simply rolled over and pulled the quilt over his shoulder: ”Nah, not dating you or anything.”

Juvia gave the quilted mountain of man a half-hearted punch: ”No! Gajeel-kun thinks too much! Juvia just wanted to treat him a nice meal for yesterday.”

He didn’t answer her. He even started to pretend he was snoring. That sounded so fake! Juvia pouted and gave him a nudge at the back of his shoulder.

He went silent for a few moments, and then he grunted: ”……Go away.”

Juvia took another deep breath and leaned in, almost flopped herself on his shoulder: ”Juvia wanted to treat Gajeel-kun. Please come with Juvia. Please please please……”

He cursed with frustration and got out of bed, dressing himself.

Juvia was surprised and so happy that he would go with her. She gave an excited squeal: ”Gajeel-kun let’s go! Come one come on come on!”

There they started a little friendship. Juvia would be bit childish when she was around him and Gajeel usually would go along after making some sounds to express how unhappy he was. But everything went unexpectedly smooth. Juvia was happy to have found someone who could potentially be a real friend. Gajeel was not super upset about having someone hanging around him making some funny noises.

They started meeting up when one was on a mission. They didn’t “team up”, but they would pick jobs in the same city from time to time. They would stay in the same hotel, room next to each other, and go have a nice meal after mission completed. Not much to it, but they kind of enjoyed it.

They never wanted to date each other. Juvia never cared when he sleep with whatever girl, but she would spend a whole day with him and stay at his place for night on a specific day each year. It was none of Gajeel’s concern who she was dating, but he would go find out if she shed enough tears to annoy him.

Things went downhill a bit before Phantom Lord attacked Fairy Tail. Gajeel grew closer to Master Jose and seemed to be lost in the pursuit of greater magic power. Some part of him changed from when they first became friends. He had been more brutal and cold. Juvia didn’t know what to do to help him. She didn’t know if that was something that needed to be helped with either.

Until Juvia joined Fairy Tail, she was introduced to a whole new dimension of mage guild. She was in a better place so she wanted this man who meant like a brother to her also had a chance to live a better life.

Juvia was glad she found her beloved Gray-sama and was equally happy when Gajeel started a relationship with Levy. What she didn’t know was how much Gajeel hated Gray until they finally started dating. Or how much Gray hated Gajeel for being so close to Juvia sometimes. But it was none of anyone’s concern now that they both settled in a better guild and became better people.

They were not alone anymore.


End file.
